The Visitor
by Sabishi Kumaneko
Summary: Rowan Anderson lives a peaceful life with her two brothers. Read as her entire world changes with one bright, white light! Rated T for safety. Newt x OC. Some possible Minho x OC.
1. That classic bright white light

**WARNING: SPOILERS ARE CONTAINED IN THE DEPTHS WITHIN!**

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please give me tons of reviews (good or bad) so that I can make it as good as possible, and improve my writing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shuckin' Maze Runner. If I did... well, if I did a certain british shank wouldn't have died. -sobs- All credit goes to the amazing James Dashner, except for my OC's.**

* * *

It was a fine Saturday morning: the sky was clear, the sun was shining, and Rowan Anderson was walking with her best friends, Tyler Armari and Sarah Gates, through the park near their homes.

"Rowan, why are you still single?" Rowan sighed in defeat. "Because I have absolutely no interest in any guy on this planet, so please stop asking me that." Sarah sighed in defeat. "All right, all right. Did you see than new guy in our class though?"

Rowan rolled her eyes and was saved answering Sarah's question by the ringing of her phone. "Hello?"

_"Rowan, there's a problem at home."_

"What do you mean, problem?! Is everyone okay?" Sarah and Tyler shared worried looks.

_"Dean cut his arm up pretty badly, it's bleeding everywhere and I don't know what to do! How far are you from the house?!"_

"I'll be there in two minutes, three tops. Do your best to calm him down."

"Is everything okay?" Kyle asked. "Dean got cut again, I have to run!" Rowan yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted towards their home.

Rowan, who's seventeen, lived with her seven-year-old brother Dean, and her fifteen-year-old brother James. Their parents had left on a trip when Rowan was ten, and had never come back. They had lived in an orphanage for a few years, until Rowan grew old enough to get a job and take care of her younger brothers. Rowan was a nurse-in-training, having graduated college the year before.

Rowan finally reached their house, and frantically burst inside, dashing up the stairs to the right and running to the bathroom to grab her medical supplies. Taking the stairs back down three at a time, she burst into the living room to find James with his eyes squeezed shut, trying in vain to comfort a crying and hiccuping Dean.

"Hey kiddo, can you show me where you got hurt?" She reached out, and Dean carefully lifted his arm from his lap where he had been holding it gingerly, placing it in her hands. Rowan suppressed a groan. There was a very superficial cut, barely deep at all, oozing a bit of blood.

"James, please try not to exaggerate so much next time" James, who had gotten up to be away from the blood, mumbled sorry under his breath.  
"I'll try to get over this stupid fear, I'm really sorry, sis," he said a bit louder. Rowan stood, having spread a small amount of aloe on the cut and slapped some band-aids on it, and patted James on the head. "Don't worry about it kiddo," She grinned at him. He smiled weakly back, and tiredly went up the stairs to his room to recuperate.

* * *

"James, Dean, dinner's ready!" Rowan grinned, hearing the thudding of footsteps on the stairs at high speed, and started dishing out their spaghetti. James and Dean dashed into the kitchen, grabbed silverware from one of the drawers, and headed into the dining room to set the table. Rowan wiped away a fake tear. _"I've trained them well," _ she thought.

She brought the spaghetti-filled plates to the table, trying to ignore the drool on the tablecloth from James and Dean, and gave them their food. Ravenous, they dug in instantly while she took her time, slurping up the noodles Japanese-style.

By the time they finished their meal, it was dark out.

"Big sis, how was your day?" Dean looked at her curiously. "I went out with Sarah and Tyler," "Big sis, when are you and Tyler going to fall in love?" Rowan choked on the water she was drinking, and spent several seconds recovering, tears spilling down her cheeks. "W-we aren't, Dean where did you get that all of a sudden?!" Dean looked crestfallen. "I wanted to have a nice, funny big brother"

James put a look of fake offense on his face. "What does that make me?" Dean deadpanned, and said in a heartless tone, "You're a boring brother." Now it was James' turn to

Dean deadpanned, and said in a heartless tone, "You're boring." Now it was James's turn to choke on his water, while Rowan laughed, "Nice one, Dean," and gave him a high-five.

Their laughter was interrupted by a bright white light shining through the sliding glass doors in the dining room that led to the backyard, momentarily blinding the three; followed by a loud thump, then a softer less prominent one. Rowan frowned, assuming the worst;

_"A thief? Murderer? Could it be... No! It can't be him. I have to protect Dean and James!"_

She whispered quietly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves, "James, stay here and watch Dean. I'm going to check it out." James's eyes widened, and he shook his head doggedly; "I'm coming with you, I won't let you go alone out there!"

"Stay inside and protect Dean!" Rowan whisper-snapped at him, and quickly but silently opened the sliding door, not bothering to close it behind her in case she needed a quick means of escape. Carefully, quietly, Rowan crept across the back porch, heading towards the railing so she could carefully guide her way down the stairs. As she passed the table, her toes nudged something soft and warm, and she squeaked in surprise. Reaching carefully downwards, she felt around until her hands came across something large and solid, yet soft. She drifted her hands upwards, shaking, and felt the contours of a pair of lips and a nose; then the soft brush of eyelashes. She gasped and abandoned all caution to the winds. "James! Dean! Get out here with some flashlights! Hurry!"


	2. The Visitor

**Hey guys! I wrote out this entire chapter, but I wasn't logged in and I forgot to save it so it got deleted D:  
Well I suppose it isn't the end of the world, besides I'm making it better now :D -laughs evilly-  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner... -cries in a corner-  
I hope you enjoy this, now READ ON :D**

* * *

He woke up in a strange, whispering room. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and looked around. He was in a long, empty hallway; it was really bright and he had to close his eyes again, cracking them open slightly so that they could get used to the glaring white light.

As his eyes adjusted, he noticed that the room wasn't empty like he'd originally thought. There were openings every five feet or so on each side. He walked up to one, and peered inside. Nothing. Nothing but a grey, shimmering mist. He held out his hand, intending to touch the strange mist, but hesitated. Steeling his nerves, he quickly slashed his hand through it, immediately stepping back so as to avoid the danger he swore was coming. Nothing happened.

Color surged through the mist, and he gasped, and fell backwards. He watched as images formed in the mist, blurry at first, rapidly gaining focus; He watched himself struggling with another boy, who had a gun;

_I suddenly twisted around and grabbed the other boy by the hand holding the gun. I yanked it towards myself, forcing it up until the end of the pistol was pressed against my own forehead. "Now make amends! Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted _you _with the note! No one else. Now do it!" _

_The other boy tried to pull his hand away, but I was too strong. "I can't, please, I can't." _

_"Make amends! Repent for what you did!" The words tore out of me, my whole body trembling. Then my voice dropped to an urgent, harsh whisper.  
"Kill me, you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery." My words clearly horrified the other boy. "Hey, maybe we can-"_

_"Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it!"_

_"I can't."_

_"Do it!" _

_"I can't!" _

_"Kill me or I'll kill you. Kill me! Do it! Do it before I become one of _them_!"_

_"I..."_

_"KILL ME!" And then my eyes cleared, as if I'd gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and my voice softened. "Please, Tommy. Please."  
With his heart clearly falling into a black abyss of grief, the other boy pulled the trigger._

He knew, now. He was dead. But then how was he here? And what were all these strange gates? He slowly sat up, and looked back down the hallway; what he saw startled him. Every gate had a picture in it, moving, depicting someone going about their daily life. He walked up to one. A young girl twirled in the falling leaves, her dress billowing around her. He smiled for the first time in what he felt was a long time, and continued on. Another one depicted a boy, standing tall in his graduation uniform, proudly accepting his degree.

As he came towards the end of the hall, a gate caught his eye. A beautiful girl was serving two younger boys spaghetti, eating with them. He stared, mesmerized by the simple scene. The girl blushed at something the youngest boy said, and then the older boy spoke. The youngest put on a straight face, said something. Then everyone was laughing, and the girl high-fived the youngest boy. He suddenly felt as though he should be there with them; he wanted to laugh again, and to be carefree and happy like they were.

He slowly reached out his hand. As his fingers brushed against the image of the girl, a blinding white light flooded his consciousness. His mind couldn't take it, and he passed out.

* * *

James shone the flashlight on Rowan, then shifted down to see what she was crouching at. "Holy smokes... Dean," James interrupted Dean as he made to come outside as well, "We're going to have a sleepover tonight, so set up your bedding in my room, 'kay?" Dean squealed in excitement and ran back in the house, leaving James, Rowan and the boy.

He was indeed a boy, as Rowan looked at him in the light. He had dirty blonde hair, and a splattering of freckles across his small nose. He was wearing the strangest clothes; A very loose-fitting white hoodie that was ripped and torn in several places, revealing a dark brown tank top underneath, with dark brown pants. "I'm going to look around the yard, see if any other somethings happened to fall from the sky like Ruffian here," James whispered, but Rowan was too engrossed in the newcomer to pay attention to him. She noticed a wide, buckled leather strap that went across his shoulder, and turned the boy over to see what it contained. She gasped, and unbuckled the belt, removing the naked blade from it's sheath and examining it. It shone dully in the small amount of light that the flashlight provided, and the "hilt" was actually the blade wrapped in a tough cloth. _"Where has this boy come from?!" _ She tossed the blade aside.

_"Wait... what if, what if he's..." _ Rowan immediately shoved her ear to his chest, searching for his heartbeat. Several seconds passed, nothing.

_Thump, thump. _Several more seconds passed. _Thump, thump. _ "Thank God!" Rowan yelled, jubilant that he was alive. James came running at the commotion, "What, what is it?!"

Rowan grinned at him. "He's alive!"

James now knew that dragging an unconscious boy up a flight of stairs, even with the help of your older sister, was not an easy feat. _"This guy weighs a _ton_, and he's as thin as a stick!" _ Indeed, the boy was extremely thin; only a little wider than Rowan, who, as a relatively small girl, was considered very thin.

Once they had completed the difficult task of dragging an unconscious body up a flight of stairs, they had to figure out where to put him. "He should stay in my room until he recovers, then he can sleep on the couch." Rowan swept aside the problem and any complaints like dust under a broom, and it was settled. "I'll sleep on the floor in there so that when he wakes up he's not alone, in a strange new place."

"But big sis I thought we were having a sleepover?" Rowan frowned in concentration; her face cleared and she grinned. "Me, Dean and mystery boy here will stay in this room," She pointed in the direction of her room, "and James, you'll sleep where you always do." She pointed at James's bedroom. James nodded in agreement.

"C'mon Dean, let's get you ready for bed."

* * *

**Woah, it's a dude?! :O What's with this weird hall of gates? And what will mystery boy (who's prolly not a mystery to you guys, gee) do when he wakes up to a whole new world?!  
All shall be revealed! :D **

**Don't forget to R&amp;R! I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! Seriously, I eat them to survive... If I don't get reviews, I'll die and the next chapter won't be posted. -dodges bricks and rotten vegetables-**

**~Sabi**


	3. A Lizard Appears

**Hey guys, things are starting to get interesting! How will things turn out in this chapter?! Read on to find out!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner. How many times do I have to say it?!**  
**BlueFrostShines: Thank you so much for reviewing! You made my day! I will definitely try to update as frequently as I can. Congratulations for being my first reviewer EVER! :D**

* * *

He could remember waking up at some point, to a soft and warm environment. Completely different from what he had experienced in the hall. Eventually he had lost consciousness, falling back into the velvety blackness of sleep.

Rowan woke up with a groan. _"I'm never sleeping on the floor again!"_ She tried to get up, but felt a weight across her stomach. Looking down, she smiled. Dean was curled up in the blankets, his head using her stomach as a pillow. She gently shifted out from under him, and crept over to the side of the bed where the still unconscious boy lay. She sat on the edge of the bed for a while, staring at him and thinking about his strange appearance yesterday. _"We'll have to get him some better clothes,"_ She realized.  
Several more minutes passed of Rowan just sitting there. "Morning," James walked in the door quietly. "Hey, do you think I should try to wake him?" James nodded. "Go for it." She carefully touched his shoulder, and gently shook him. Nothing. She looked to James, who shrugged. "Shake him harder," Rowan shook him harder. Still nothing. Sighing, she stood up. "I'm making breakfast, tell Dean to stay here when he wakes up." James nodded in assent.

Twelve pancakes and twenty minutes later, Rowan was carrying a huge plate full of pancakes, a bottle of syrup and some silverware upstairs. She crept quietly up the stairs, not wanting to wake the unconscious boy, and entered stealthily into her room where Dean lay asleep still, a note that read 'Dean, stay here when you wake up. -James' lying on his pillow. Rowan smiled. She set the plates and pancakes down on the bedside table, and dished up a plate. Entering the hallway, she knocked on James's door, set the plate down and went back into her room. She closed the door behind her, but before she could turn around, she froze, having heard a muffled sound. _"Could it be... him?"_ She slowly turned around, her red hair falling out of it's ponytail in messy locks around her face, and saw movement from the bed. She gasped.  
"A-are you awake?"

He groaned softly into the softest thing he had ever felt in his life. _"Wait... Where am I?!"_ He heard a soft gasp as he shifted around. "A-are you awake?" He froze.

Rowan stood there, paralyzed. "Who are you?" A voice that seemed to lilt in the most beautiful way called out from beneath the blankets. "I'm Rowan, please don't be afraid, we found you in our backyard an-" Rowan stopped, noticing that she was rambling, and slowly walked towards the bed. "May I?" The boy, who had sat up by now, nodded in assent. She perched nervously at the edge of the bed, and cleared her throat. "Like I said, I'm Ro-" She was cut off once again as Dean stirred, "Big sis, what's for breakfast?" Rowan pointed at the pancakes, and as the boy watched her his stomach let out an enormous growl. Rowan stared at him, then smiled. "Would you like some pancakes?"

Dean tried to take his plate, but Rowan swatted his hand. "Come on Dean, brush your teeth first." He pouted, but scampered off to the bathroom. Rowan gestured to the boy. "Do you have a name?" She asked wryly. "I... I think it's Newt." "Well then Newt," The name rolled of her tongue in the most pleasant way, "I probably have a spare toothbrush if you want to brush your teeth and eat something," Newt looked confused, then his face cleared and he stood up. "Lead the way, shank." Now it was Rowan's turn to look confused. Setting her confusion aside, she led Newt to the bathroom and showed him where everything was.

Ten minutes later, Newt was clean, and seemed to sparkle with a new light when he stepped out of the bathroom. Rowan showed him the way to the kitchen, pointed out the food, and commanded, "Eat." Newt gladly obliged, wolfing down the three pancakes in record time. Rowan laughed, and sat down, eating her own pancakes.

James opened his door to receive his breakfast, and heard a laugh and the clatter of silverware from the kitchen. He froze, then dashed to where the boy was supposed to be unconscious, finding nothing. He dashed back down the stairs.

"Alright, Newt, why do-" Rowan was cut off for the third time that morning, and she was starting to get ticked off. This time, James had dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen, screaming "He's gone!" , only to stop when he was met with the sight of Rowan, the boy and Dean all sitting at the table, enjoying breakfast. "What's going on? Rowan, why didn't you say anything?!" James shouted, and Rowan was now officially mad. "Quiet and let me explain!" She roared, and both Dean and James flinched. Newt smirked. "Newt, this is my brother, James. James, this is Newt. I merely gave him access to our bathroom and fed him breakfast. We were just about to get into how he got here. Any problems?" James shook his head, and sat down.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was in the Glade-" "What's the Glade?" Dean interrupted innocently, and Newt smiled down at him. "The Glade was a huge maze, shank. It was really scary, actually. I was stuck there for over two years with a bunch of other boys my age, and then another showed up and we escaped to the outside world. A bunch of crazy stuff happened, and then I- I-" He stuttered at the end, wondering if he should tell them. He made a decision, seeing their eagerly awaiting faces. "I died," He whispered, and watched as their faces turned from eagerly interested to shock and confusion.

"Y-you died?" Rowan asked quietly. "What do you mean?" Newt shouted, just as confused as they were, "I-I died, okay?! And before you ask, I have no bloody idea how I got here!" The room fell silent as they all absorbed this information. Dean surprised them all, "Mister, can I call you Lizard?" Newt burst out laughing. "'Course you can, shank!" Dean grinned, "Lizard, are you and big sis-" Rowan leapt across the table, covering Dean's mouth with her hand, and blushed, knowing what he was about to ask. "No!" She said forcefully, earning a bemused look from Newt and a smirk from both James and Dean. "Dean, stop smirking, it ruins your innocence," Rowan sputtered. "What innocence?" James scoffed, and they all laughed. Dean suddenly looked confused, and turned to Newt, "What's a shank?"

* * *

**Now we know! IT'S NEWT! :D Ah, I'm going to have so much fun writing in his accent...**

**Thanks to all you awesome people who have followed and favorited my story so far! It makes me really happy to know that you like it :D **

**And don't worry, there's actually going to be a storyline. ;)**  
**~Sabi**


End file.
